The objectives of the proposed studies are to gain insight into the synthesis and release of gonadotropins by the fetal and infant primate pituitary, to investigate some of the mechanisms involved in the control and integration of the hypothalamic-hypophyseal-target tissue axis during the early stages of primate development, and to elucidate factors involved in the endocrine regulation of the primate fetal gonad and adrenal. To achieve these objectives, studies will be performed concerning: (1) Quantitation of gonadotropins and gonadal sex steroids from fetal life through puberty, by radioimmunoassay; (2) the response of the developing primate pituitary to synthetic gonadotropin releasing factor; and (3) the binding of tropic hormones to the fetal adrenal and gonad, and the correlation of this binding with endocrine function.